Continue On
by Spencer JD
Summary: They never found him, and he never returned on his own. I'm here to bring him back. We don't know who took him, nor why. I'm here to find out who. He knew something, yet never told anyone. I'm here to figure out what. His name is Will Treaty, and my friend and I will figure out what happened to him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, Mr. John Flanagan does.**

**YAY! I wanted to start another story, I could just never find time to do it! And now I did! Yay! **

**Sorry, read. Please. :)**

* * *

Friends always tell me to never give up. Never give in. Never let the bad guys take away your hope. Because soon, you're going to need that hope, to get your friends back. So they can continue to tell you-never give up. And so, now I must actually follow those exact words…. Because now that friend is gone. And I must go get him back. But, I can't go alone. I should grab another friend. One I haven't seen for a LONG time. But will he still remember me? Maybe, maybe not.

So the friend that is gone is the one who told me: never give up, never give in, and never give away your hope to enemies. You know, that's actually pretty good advice. Maybe that's why his family loves him. That's why so many people care for him. That's why people hoped for a safe return for him when he left. That's why people cried when he got hurt. That's why people cried, cried so much harder than ever before, when he disappeared.

Quick question, what could be a better cover up for a kidnapping, other than a war? In a war, you would expect some people to go missing. But….He disappeared after the war ended. Everyone was at the castle, and so was he. He just disappeared one night. Or so I was told. What I got from his family, was that the day before he disappeared after the war ended, he acted strangely. And the day that he did disappear, only a few people saw him. Then, he was gone.

I wonder where he is, how he's doing, if he is hurt or not. His family is probably wondering the same thing.

He disappeared four months ago. There were no leads as to what happened to him, so the only thing his family could do was to send out some search parties. There were no specific areas to search, only a specific person. The search parties couldn't go too far away from the castle, so after two weeks, they had to stop the searching. There was no use in continuing. If someone had taken him, they were gone.

Now, once every two weeks they send out another search party. They only found one thing, after searching for two months. It had nearly given his father a heart attack. The search party had found….

A Silver Oakleaf.

The chain had been snapped. It had been ripped off his neck. There were blood drops on the chain on the Oakleaf.

They had nearly given up. But, I guess they had heard him say his line. Never give up, never give in.

Halt is okay. Alyss is quiet. Horace is still worried. But they all still believe. Some way or another, Will, and I mean this, will return.

You know, I never told you who I was. You'll learn my past later in this story, so for now, my name will suffice.

My name is Zyren Ambers. I am a friend of Will Treaty's, and I plan to get him back.

* * *

**It's short. It's a prologue. Plus, I couldn't make it too long, or I would give to much away. Will won't be in this story much. There will hopefully be some parts, when you see what's going on, maybe not. If anybody wants to guess who the friend is, guess away. **

**But...YAY! MY NEXT STORY IS UP!1**

**-Spencer**


	2. Ch1 The Trio

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, John Flanagan does. I really want to meet him someday. **

**So, I was just…. I don't know…. eager? Excited? I just wanted to update so badly, that I did. So…. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Will..." Malcolm stared at his friend. Blood was gushing from his temple, and from other various areas. His head was ducked down, and knees locked. He was bent over, and he probably wouldn't be able to hold himself up much longer. His hands were tied behind his back, and he was being held up by two soldiers. There was a third soldier, an older one, too. They were all from that attacking force, the one that left Araluen a few weeks ago. What were they still doing here?_

_"Well?" the older one snapped, "Are you going ta' give it to us? Or are my friends going ta' have ta' skin this kid alive?" Behind him, one of the other soldiers pressed a knife to Will's neck. The Ranger did nothing. He was oblivious to the knife, the pain, the rope, and probably even where he was._

_Malcolm's mind raced. If he gave them what they wanted, they would probably use it on random people, and it would kill them. But... If he didn't, Will would be killed. Probably making him suffer the whole time._

_"WELL?" he was a drunkard. The healer just knew it. He had a bad temper, and looked as if he belonged in one of those dark taverns. The ones that fights always start at. The ones that somehow always gets burned down after five years._

_The healer sighed, and turned around. He was going to have to give it to them. He opened the door to his cottage, and walked inside. He left the door open, for a few reasons. He didn't know if they wouldn't hurt Will while he was gone._

_Five minutes later, Malcolm walked out of the cottage with something in his hands. A tin. The small healer held it out to the soldier. The soldier snatched it out of his hands, and ripped off the lid. The tin was separated into two compartments. One side had white powder. The other had blue powder._

_Araconia._

_The soldiers smiled. The older one, smiled, showing off his yellow, rotted teeth. Malcolm winced._

_"Please...let Will go. What did he do to deserve this treatment?" The healer murmured._

_One of the younger ones replied. "Well, that ain't any of your business, is it? I think you don't need to worry, buddy. It's not like we'll kill 'im."_

_The other one jerked back. "Wait, I thought we were told to kill 'im. Thought we were supposed 'ta bring him back-"_

_"SHUT IT, CLAUDE!" The old one yelled, "We're leaving. Tell anybody 'dat we were here, and I swear, I'll do the honors myself." He turned, but Malcolm could still see his eyes. Hatred. Anger. Annoyance. Aggravation. Bitterness. Disgust. All directed at Will. Or me._

_Tears were now streaming down Malcolm's cheeks. "Don't kill him..."_

* * *

I leaned onto the table, listening intently to Halt's story. He hadn't seen much of Will before he disappeared, but he saw that his former apprentice looked agitated. Worried. Maybe even scared. Halt's was going to be the last story I listened too. I had already heard Alyss's, Horace's, Cassandra's, Crowley's, Pauline's and even King Duncan's. They all had said practically the same thing. They didn't see much of Will the day he disappeared. The day before, he was acting strangely. One thing that caught me off guard was King Duncan's after thought, though. He believed that it was _his_ fault that Will was gone. When I asked why, he just shook his head, and turned away.

"Zyren..." Halt started.

I perked up, and sat up straighter. A question. Yay...

"After so many years, why return now?" The Ranger's question made sense. I had left nearly sixteen years ago, so why the hell should I return now?

I answered truthfully, like always. "I promised."

Halt set down his coffee, and placed his hands on his lap. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, ten years ago, I promised Will that I would help him-if I could at the time-out of any trouble that you guys, meaning you, Horace, or the Ranger's, couldn't do. So far, out of all the trouble he's gotten into, you've always been there. So my assistance was never needed." While I had answered, I had pulled up my feet onto the chair, and I had wrapped my arms around my legs, then placed my chin on my knees.

"Until now." The grizzled Ranger stated.

"Until now." I agreed.

"What makes you think that you could find him? He's been gone for four months now."

"Look, I don't care how impossible you think this is. It is NOT impossible to find Will after four months. Plus, I'll have help!"

Halt raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

I frowned. "What?"

The Ranger chuckled, and picked up his coffee. "You just said that you'd have help."

"I did?"

"Yes. So... who's helping you?"

"Ahhh... Gilan?"

"No." Halt stood up, and walked over to the window behind me. I turned in my chair. "Gilan is not going. I don't need to lose another apprentice."

I now sat cross-legged, facing backwards in the chair, staring at the back. I was just tall enough to see over the top, and look over to see the Ranger. I leaned forward, and placed my hands on the top, and rested my chin on my hands.

"Halt, you do know that their not your apprentices anymore. Especially Gilan," I smiled sadly, "Both can take care of themselves. Plus, I'll be there with Gilan if that makes you feel better."

Halt turned, and glanced at me with a look of pity.

Now, after going through what I have, I think I understand why he gave me that look.

(/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\)

It was actually pretty hard to persuade Halt. He didn't want Gilan to go, and probably get himself killed. In the end, I got him to let it go. Gilan and I are going to get Will. But first things first: I still have to find Gilan, tell him what's going on, and get going. I also need to get a lead as to where Will is. There were no clues when he disappeared. And there were no witnesses. So, how would I get a lead as to where Will is, if there's nothing to go on? Well, lets just say, I'm a lucky person.

(/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\)

I leaned forward, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Tucker was warm, soft, yet damp. I had ridden him for nearly five hours now, and for half that, it had rained. I rested my cheek on his neck, and smiled. I heard a soft, barely audible, grumble.

Someone was following me.

You see, Tucker is trained sort of like a Ranger horse. Plus, he's spent a lot of time with a Ranger horse. He has amazing senses, like a Ranger horse, and is almost as talented. Almost. My horse is black, with specks of white throughout his body. His mane and tail are black. He's not as big as a battlehorse, but not as small as a Ranger horse... Will described him as best of both worlds...

Either way, someone was following me. I continued to lay on Tucker's neck, but focused on the sounds behind me. I could just faintly hear footsteps.

_Shit, what should I do? Will usually takes care of this stealth stuff... he _is _the Ranger. Damn..._

First, I considered running. _Like hell._ Second, hiding. _Like hell._ Third, confronting._ Like hell. _Forth, waiting in the shadows to see who it is, then if it's a bad guy, fighting. _HELL YEAH!_

So, I dismounted, and lead Tucker into the forest to the side. About ten feet in, there was a small, secluded clearing. I could see the road, but I would bet my life's savings that nobody other than a Ranger could see me or Tucker. I just dropped his rein, told him 'stay' and ran back to the road. Just before I actually got to the road, I looked up, into the trees. A good view of the road could certainly be up in a tree, couldn't it?

As I looked for a handhold, I slowly became aware of how loud the footsteps were getting. I reached above my head, and found a handhold. Soon enough, I was up the tree and sitting on the top branch. I could just see the end of the road, but not past the bend either way. Unconsciously, I eased a small dagger out of its sheath in my riding boot.

"...well, that's stupid. How're they just getting him there now? Its been four months!"

"Does it look like I would know the answer to that question? Because I don't. So just...shut up."

"But _four months_! It doesn't take _four months_ to get that bastard to the castle, does it?"

"No, but maybe they had some side business to take care of."

The two people were talking to loud. They had just appeared around the bend that I had come from. There were three of them. Two were bickering in the front, while a solitary third one plodded on a few feet behind. The third reminded me of a friend, not that I'll tell you which friend. He was average height, lanky, and thin. With black hair with a hairstyle that reminded me of Will's. He also had dark circles around his eyes, which were a dark green color that you wouldn't expect for an eye color.

The other two were twins. Both had short, blondish white hair, with ice blue eyes. They were tall, probably at least a head and a half taller then a Ranger.

The twins and the other were practically the exact opposite.

One of the twins turned back to the third. "HEY! Landon, what do you think?"

Landon didn't even look up. "I don't care."

"Fine! Ivan, what kind of side business could make them take _this_ long?"

I closed my eyes. What could they be talking about? Wait, **_FOUR_ _MONTHS_**_? _Lately, that's been a popular date. _Get that bastard to the castle...its been four months now...side business..._

"Ask Landon."

"But Ivan!" the only unnamed character walking down the road wailed, "He doesn't care!"

Ivan turned around, and flashed an annoyed glance at Landon. He turned back to his twin.

"Look, Jasper, from what I've heard, they had to get something from the old guy up north," the trio stopped walking, "Apparently, that Ranger has made a friend of that old guy! They're getting Araconia."

Landon's head shot up. "Araconia? That poison? Why would Russell need Araconia?"

Ivan eyebrows went up. "Wow, you talked."

Landon took his hands out of his pockets, and rested his hand on a dagger hilt. I hadn't noticed that before. He looked like he could use it. "Why would Russell need Araconia? Did he run out of his supply or something?"

The twins just stared at Landon. "He wanted to...lets just say worry, pain, piss him off. He knew that that Ranger was friends with Malcolm. So he used that Ranger to get Araconia, and at the same time, getting the Ranger that knew the info. Now, all that's left is for us to get home. Then, they'll probably kill him."

My eyes slowly widened when my brain finally processed what I had just heard. _...Bastard to the castle...four months...side business...Araconia...Ranger...Malcolm...INFO...KILL..._

You see, I'm not the best with any type of puzzle. I just can't do them. But my puzzle-resistant mind moved fast. Before the trio had even started walking again, I came to a conclusion.

They had threatened Malcolm, that was the side business. That's why it took four months to get to the castle they're talking about. The reason they would need Araconia beats me. But the last part...

Will got his hands on some info, and they're going to kill him for it.

* * *

**Well, that hopefully turned out well...QUESTIONS!**

**RangerNinja asked if this takes place after book 11...Well, yes it does.**

**And Savannah Silverstone had a LONG review, thank you, and asked that when I mentioned Will's dad, I was talking about Halt? Yes, I was. And yes, Gilan is in this. :)**

**I updated because three people asked for me to update soon...and I had nothing else to do because of spring break, so I thought, why not?**

**Thanks for the great reviews 3 Even though there was only three, I'm still happy. Three is like a record for me.**

**-Spency**


	3. Ch2 Blood Loss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or the characters, but I honestly wish I did.**

**I don't know what happened, but right after the first chapter, I got , like Writer's Block, or something. Sorry. And if you don't take that as an excuse, blame books. There was a book sale at our local library, and I bought at least ten over 500 page books.**

* * *

_They released the Ranger, and he slowly sank to his knees. Axel, the senior guard, pushed him against a tree. The youngest guard, Claude, tapped Axel on the shoulder, gesturing to a small pile of rope. Axel shook his head._

_"This kid is barely conscious. There's no point in tying 'im up."_

_Claude nodded. "Fine, but he is a Ranger. You want me ta watch him?"_

_"That would be a good idea. Ya never know with a Ranger. Especially this one." Reuben called over._

_Axel nodded, and turned to the campsite that Rueben had set up. "Make some coffee for our guests, will you?"_

_Reuben nodded and set to work, but Claude, who was paying a bit more attention then Reuben was, frowned._

_"What guests? 'im?" The young guard asked, while jabbing his thumb in the young Ranger's direction._

_The senior guard shook his head for the second time that night. "No, not the Ranger. Them." Reuben and Claude followed Axel's finger to see the group that they had originally came to Araulen with. The Twins, Ivan and Jasper, and Landon, the one who shows no emotion, no talent, and no reason at all. The guards had no idea why Russell kept him, trusted him, more then any other guard. And, it didn't help that he didn't commune with anyone. Most of the time, he just sat back and listened, only breaking in to correct someone._

_"Hey." Ivan nodded as he and his brother walked into camp. Landon had stopped walking the moment he walked in, and stared at the prone figure slouched up against a tree across the camp. He stood there through the whole conversation._

_"So have we got some news for you!" Ivan chuckled after his first sip of coffee._

_"What now?" Claude moaned._

_Ivan shot his older brother an annoyed look, then continued "Someone's finally looking for our friend over there." Jasper, who was sitting next to his twin, nodded vigorously._

_"Yeah, he was eavesdropping in one of our conversations on our way here. Just sittin' up in a tree to the side of a path, he was."_

_Axel pulled on his beard and frowned. "Did'ja see what 'e looked like?"_

_The twins looked at each other. Claude chuckled. "I knew it. The moment you two get something useful, you forget the actual part you need." Claude shook his head, as if he was disappointed in his little brothers._

_"Medium length black messy hair, amberish eyes, wearing black-all black-, he was also pretty pale. He had a horse in a clearing a few yards from the path. The horse was black with spots of white. Mane and tail were also black. From what I could tell, no weapons other then a dagger. Does that suffice your needs, Claude?" Landon snapped._

_While everyone's attention was on Landon, the Ranger smiled. Zyren . . . so, you're finally back, huh?_

* * *

It was raining again, and that was really annoying. It had taken me three days to get to Gilan's little cabin in the woods, and even now, he's not even here. I, trying to be nice for once and not fall to my old habits, stayed outside on the porch instead of breaking a window. I had taken the liberty to putting Tucker in the lean-to behind the cabin, and had given him some grain. He deserved it. I also had taken my sword off its place on Tucker's saddle, and it was now hanging on my belt. It was a thin sword, not the regular ones that I had been originally trained with. My dagger was back to its place in my smelly boot, and I fingered my other dagger, that was positioned just below my neck.

I had situated myself on one of the chairs left on the porch when I heard the soft hoof beats only a Ranger horse could make. I was leaning on my fist as I watched the Ranger put his horse in the lean-to, and I smiled as I heard the startled yelp that had escaped the Ranger's mouth when he found a horse already in there. Few minutes later, I watched the Ranger come around the porch, up the steps, and stand in front of me.

"Who are you?" He crossed his arms. His hood was down, and his hair already soaked to his skull.

I put a hand out, and smiled a smart alec smile. "Guess."

Gilan took my hand hesitantly. "Well, okay. Hello, 'Guess'." Gilan drew back his hand, and crossed his arms again. I saw him look at my sword, look at my shirt, to see if there was any sign of identification. Of course there wasn't, I was just wearing black, and no one commands me. I'm the most independent guy you can find.

"So. . .why're you here?"

"Visiting for now. But, if you ask Halt, sending you to the grave." I shouldn't have said that. Two seconds later I had a sword against my throat and blood trailing down from my nose from when his fist had slammed into it. My vision was blurry, and when I could finally see again, all I saw was the anger boiling in his eyes.

"To the grave, you say?" Gilan whispered.

I whimpered. "Wrong choice of words."

"Really? Well, what words would you choose instead?" Gilan kept his sword up against my throat until I answered.

"Ummm...," I gulped, "well, on an adventure to look for an old fwiend?"

"What?" The sword wavered, and I could breath finally.

"Well, first things first: do you, or do you not, wemember me?"

The sword went back further, and I lifted my hand to my nose. Great, now I have to deal with a broken nose. "No, I don't remember you. Should I?"

"Well, that would be a good idea too. I mean, who knows who you could wun into . . . "

"My turn to ask a question: earlier, you said that if I 'asked Halt' you would be sending me to the grave."

"Corwect." I mumbled.

"Well? How do you know Halt?"

"'E's an old fwiend. Can I have something ta stop teh bleedin'? It's gettin' pwetty bad."

The sword was put back into its leather sheath, and the Ranger turned away to open the door. I looked back to the outside, and watched the rain continue to poor. I turned back to the cabin. "'Ey! Can I come in?"

After a few seconds, Gilan called back. "Fine."

I scrabbled up from my seat, and ran into the cabin. I stopped in the door. It looked exactly like Will's cabin in Redmont. Fireplace was in the same spot, and so was the kitchen, benches, and even the doors to the bedrooms.

"Well? Are you coming inside, or not?" Gilan was standing in front of me, holding a rag out in front of him. I took a step forward, and shut the door behind me. I gratefully took the rag, and pressed it up to my nose.

Gilan grumbled something, then said "No, do this," he took the rag back and showed me how to pinch my nostrils together, "okay? Lean forward a bit, that helps too. Oh, one sec." At that, Gilan turned away and walked into the kitchen. Few seconds later, he walked back out with a chunk of ice. "Here, hold that on your nose. That should help with pain."

"Thanks, Gil."

The Ranger put his hands on his hips and stared at me. A smile slowly spread across his face.

". . . Zyren . . . be awhile hasn't it?

"Least been twenthy years."

"Huh . . . So . . . wait, before you said instead of sending me to the grave, that you would take me on an adventure to look for an old friend."

"Yeah. Didn't cha' hear?"

"Apparently not. What happened?"

Crap. I don't want to explain to him what happened. Its been four months! I'd automatically assumed that he had already knew. And it would've been helpful if Halt could've told me that he didn't tell Gilan. ARGGG!

"Ren? What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Umm . . . sorta?" my nose is going numb. I can't feel my nose. I feel as if all the blood in my body had been drained out. The rain was getting annoying, too.

"Sorta? Is someone hurt?"

"Maybe." *TAP TAP TAP TA-TAP TING WHOOSH* Not only was the rain annoying, but the wind was getting pretty bad too.

"MAYBE?! Whose hurt?"

"Most likely? Will." Something was knocking on a window in one of the rooms. That's getting annoying. *WHOOSH* Not to mention the wind.

"Will he live?"

"Maybe." That spider on the ceiling is annoying. It keeps going back and forth, and I keep going '_Choose a freaking direction already!'._

"Okay, you're not giving me definitive answers. It's as if Will isn't even at the Castle."

"I never said he was at the Castle." Now the ice is melting. The water is going down the side of my nose, and it's getting annoying. And that spider still hasn't chosen a direction yet. *WHOOSH* Stupid wind. *TING* Stupid what ever is tapping on the window.

"Wait, he's not at the Castle? Then where is he?"

"Well, that's why I'm here to get you. That's our job. Also, to bring him back in one piece if possible." Gil's continuous questions about simple things are starting to get annoying. He was smarter then this back with MacNeil.

"One piece? If possible? Where the hell is he?"

"Well if I knew, I probably wouldn't be here know, would I?" This whole place is annoying. Even this bench. It creaks too much.

"Are you okay? You've lost a lot of blood since I punched you."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I stood up, "And I haven't lost that much blood." This room was annoying, just because it looks exactly like Will's back in Redmont.

"Woah! Ren, you are not okay." I was swaying. Big time swaying. My legs felt like jelly, and the whole room was spinning. I was dizzy, but I bet that the spider had it worse.

Weird thhing is, I . . . can swear right know that that is . . . Will peaking in the winder over there. funny.. why he all bloody? wait.. wear am i? Im sudenly vry tireeddddd...

(/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/)

Next thing I know, I'm lying in Gilan's spare bedroom. Light was flooding in through the window, and the singing of the birds was kind of . . . annoying. After awhile, at least. My jacket had been taken off, and was know lying at the end of the bed. My boots were in front of the window, still drying off from all the rain we had ridden through. I sat up.

My head started to spin again. I remained still until my head had stopped spinning, and I glanced over at the nightstand. There a cup of water, and a note awaited me. I picked up the note, and it read:

_Ren- _

_When you wake up, I'll most likely be out of the cabin doing rounds. Feel free to make yourself some coffee and breakfast. Also, if I were you, I would check on your horse. After that, it would be best if you rested. You collapsed yesterday from blood loss. Sorry, I probably shouldn't have punched you that hard. When I get back, I hope you can continue to tell me what happened to Will._

_-Gilan_

I read the note as I sipped the water. It was a little warm, but still pretty refreshing. I set the note down, and headed out of the room with the cup. I walked past the kitchen, only stopping to put the empty cup down. I didn't feel like breakfast, or coffee.

After sitting down yesterday, I don't remember much. I don't even remember starting to tell him what had happened to Will.

I went around the cabin to check up on Tucker. Good thing I did that.

Because, after I turned around the cabin and got to the lean-to, I heard footsteps.

"You sure he came here?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"How do you know?"

"I just know these kinds of things, okay?"

Shit . . . what are Ivan and Landon doing here?!

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So, it's summer break now, so . . . hopefully a chapter a week? If I remember! That's the hard part, remembering. But either way, I had a hard time writing this because I've been stuck. So, if you have any suggestions, or if you could point out some flaws . . . **

**Oh, and that part where Zyren kept saying that things were annoying. . . yeah, did that on purpose. Also that part where the spelling's getting bad, and there are a lot of slurs.**

**Either way . . . it's past 1 in the morning. I need to sleep.**

**-Spency**


	4. Ch3 Screams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, neither most characters nor some background stories. Everything else, well it's mine.**

**Okay, see that disclaimer? That one is gonna be the same for ALL of my stories. So, yeah.**

**And, since it's summer vacation, I'm posting once again!**

* * *

_"Ivan, I want you and Landon here to go find that eavesdropper, and slit his throat. I don't want him getting word out to others about our friend here. Go in the morning."_

_Ivan nodded numbly. His first mission without having to babysit Jasper. It was just going to be him, and Landon, and he barely talked. And when he did, he always gave out useful information, or he uses information already found to determine other things. First mission to impress Russell, and he gets an easy one. Except one thing . . . they had to kill someone. They didn't even know who it was, and they had to kill them! _

_For all they knew, they could be killing someone perfectly innocent. On the other hand, they could be killing the most wanted criminal in all of the world- The Ambers King. Also known as Mr. Williams. From the description Landon gave, it could very well be him. No one knows why he's called Mr. Williams. But he is called the Ambers King because he burns down LOTS of buildings. Another reason he's called the Ambers King is because during the Amber Festival in Gallica, he burned down a total of three full cities, five villages, and eleven more isolated barns that people didn't know were burned down 'till almost a week after. Also, on the Amber Festival, he burned down the capital._

_Gallica was in total disorder before that. Mr. Williams didn't really help when he burnt down those cities._

_Yes, there are probably some people who have done worse than burning down a bunch of cities, but Mr. Williams caught a total of 118 people in his first small village burning. Add about 200 for every village (Since the first village was small), about 500 for every city, about 10 for the barns (Because of family generations) and about 700 for the capital, and Gallica lost a total of at least 2,500 people in just one day from Mr. Williams. And that's just in Gallica._

_Ivan shook his head. Stop thinking about him . . . thinking about Mr. Williams was never a good thing. Mr. Williams never got to my country, and thinking about him might just convince him to come there._

_Outside of the range of the warm fire, Will Treaty lay against the tree he had been roughly pushed against. He smiled. Having these loser going after Zyren is suicidal. Plus, they don't even know where he's headed. At that thought, the Ranger went numb. Neither did he. He didn't know if Zyren knew about his disappearance, he didn't know if Zyren even comprehended what he had heard in Landon's conversation. That puzzle-resistant mind might have gotten in the way again._

_Will wiggled against the tree. Of course the tree they had pushed him against had to have lots of knots, and itchy bark that stuck through his cloths. Also, it didn't help that the Ranger could still feel the effects of the poison. Who would've thought that a perfectly made cup of coffee could be laced with poison. What Will still didn't get was that he had made the coffee himself. And there would be NO way that he would poison himself. _

* * *

I could feel the sweat roll down my back. I was in no shape to be fighting either of them. Especially Landon, 'cuz he had a big knife with him, and he looked as if he could use it. Also, while I was eavesdropping in on their conversation, I had also spotted Ivan's toy. A very long, very sharp dirk. Even Will couldn't get his saxe to get that sharp- and that's saying something.

Where was Gilan when he was needed? Because, right now, if he doesn't come back, he's not gonna have a cabin.

"Can't you do the simple task of using a flint and steel? It's not that hard. Even Jasper can do that, and I honestly believe he needs special help."

"_Both_ of your brothers need special help, Ivan."

"Sadly, that _is _true."

I glanced back to Tucker. I could tell that he recognized the voices as well, from the way he was shifting on his legs. He wanted to run off, and the only thing holding him back from doing that was myself staying here. And the only reason why I was still here was I wanted to make sure Gilan didn't get caught by them. Plus, I want my jacket back.

Hoof beats. Crap, Gilan was back. Yes, Gil is a Ranger, but Will, who's also a Ranger, was taken by these guys pretty easily, and I don't want that happening to him. Because then, I would have to go find _both_ of them-and honestly, I really don't think I can manage to save two injured Rangers.

"Someone's coming!" Landon whispered. He was closer then before . . .

"Well, then, hurry up!" Ivan snapped back at him. He was even closer . . .

"Shit." They were coming around to the back. To where I was. I whimpered, because that's when I realized I would have to climb through the window.

I quickly undid Tucker's bridle, and paused, wondering if I should put his saddle back on. No . . . I'll ride bareback.

"Go boy, go. Run down the track, listen for my whistle." I pointed in the direction that Gilan was coming from. Maybe Tucker galloping toward him will be enough to convince him that, in his little cabin in the woods, something fishy was going on.

As Tucker galloped off, scaring the hell out of Landon and Ivan, I dove through the window as they were distracted. I stumbled a bit when I landed, but other then that, I was perfect. Luckily for me, I ended up in the right room, the spare bedroom. I grabbed my black, worn out, jacket that I had 'bought' off a guy at a market in Gallica, and ran out the door. I searched the other rooms for anything Gil might need, and ended up grabbing a spare cloak, his satchel, and a letter that was open on the table. It was signed by Halt.

Of course, I didn't forget to grab the coffee.

I made sure that the two young men were actually behind the cabin, then I bolted out the front door. I ran as fast as I could, down the trail I had pointed out to Tucker, 'round the first bend, and started to slow down. My head was swimming, and I was getting light headed.

I had ran at least three quarters from the cabin, and I still hadn't ran into Gilan. Where was he? I paused to catch my breath, and looked behind me. Nothing. In front, nothing, as well.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared to whistle for Tucker. I put my fingers to my mouth, and blew. An ear-shattering, probably blood curtailing scream ripped through the sky. I had barely gotten my whistle out before the screaming started, but now, my hands were covering my ears. I was sweating, gasping for breath, by the time it was over. The scream literally had drained me of my energy, and I have no idea how. What drained me even more was the run back to the cabin, because right after the scream, I heard something else.

Gilan had yelled out, and I was pretty sure he had yelled the moment the dirk sank into his shoulder.

I ran back to the cabin, probably faster then when I had ran away. First thing I saw was Gilan, clutching his shoulder, kneeling down on the ground beside Blaze. Tucker, was next to Blaze, and he was shaking his mane. Ivan, who was now unarmed after throwing his dirk at Gil, was standing a few feet away, with Landon running up beside him. Landon himself had a big knife in his hand.

Gilan was now injured, and as much as I wanted to go out to help him, I stayed back in the shadows. I leaned forward to grab my dagger out of my boot.

"Well, who do we have here?" Ivan sneered.

I watched Landon study Gil. His eyes went over Gilan, taking in the Ranger clothes, weapons, and horse. His eyes lit up at the site of the sword at Gil's hip.

"Ranger Gilan. He's the only Ranger to carry a sword. His mentor was Halt, and he and our friend back at camp were actually quite close, if I remember correctly." Landon crossed his arms.

"Hope he doesn't know anything 'bout MacNeil . . ." I muttered under my breath.

From what I could see, Gilan wasn't paying attention to Landon, or Ivan. He was just focusing on stopping the blood flow. I straightened out, and my dagger slipped from my boot. It was a well-worn dagger, and that's all I could say about it. It was just a plain old dagger, nothing special about it. Except, it was gonna be special in a few moments.

I held the dagger between my thumb and fore finger, holding lightly, so it could just fly out of my grasp when I threw. I aimed toward Landon's neck, because he was the dangerous one, with the dagger in his hand. I was just pulling back when . . .

"Well, if it isn't the man we're looking for! Zyren, why don't you come out of the shadows?" Landon smiled.

I smiled back. Well, where does Landon get all his info? I wish I could get info like that, I thought, it would make my life a lot easier.

Stepping out of the shadows, I hid my dagger behind my back. I stepped up next to Gilan, and bent down next to him.

"You okay?" I whispered. Gil's head was ducked, and he was no longer kneeling. He was sitting on the ground, leaning partially on Blaze's back leg. The dirk was still sunk deep into his shoulder, and Gil's shirt was soaked with blood all around the wound.

When I didn't get an answer from Gilan, I decided I should at least try to help. I glanced up at Landon and Ivan. They were watching me . . . but they never tried to stop me.

"Okay, I'm going to take the dirk out now, okay?" I whispered to Gilan. I watched as my friend nodded numbly.

Just as I was about to take the dirk out, I froze. I had never figured out who had screamed before I had heard Gilan's yell. It sounded like a woman, maybe in the village, or somewhere near in the forest. But, I had chosen not to figure out who had screamed, and chosen instead to go help a friend. What if the woman was being attacked by a bear or something? What if it was a Kalkara? Haha, no. It couldn't have been a Kalkara, because Will killed the last one.

I shook my head. Get that stupid scream out of your head, I told myself. It was probably a distraction so it would be easier to kill Gil.

I gently took hold of the dirk, and pulled. It slipped out with no problem at all. Gilan gasped.

"Okay, that good enough for me." I looked up too see Ivan, who had grabbed Landon's dagger, and was marching toward us. This time, he was going in for the kill. And he wasn't going to fail.

I had dropped my dagger the moment I bent down to help Gilan, and know my only weapon was Gil's saxe and throwing knives. Those would have to suffice.

Ivan stopped in front of us, and bent down to our level. He shoved the dagger to my throat. I stumbled back, and I could feel the blood trickle down my throat. He was just about to slit my throat when it started again.

The screaming was louder then before though.

* * *

**I could have done better. I had some pretty bad moments when I was typing in first person POV, then suddenly, I was typing in third person. I also got the dirks and daggers mixed up, so please, point out if you find a mix up. AND DONT WORRY GILAN WILL BE FINE. No one's gonna die . . . unless I suddenly change my mind, but you can't die from getting hit in the shoulder. So, I'll probably post another chapter after I post one for my other story.**

**-Spency**


	5. Ch4 Information that KILLS

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, neither most characters nor some background stories. Everything else, well it's mine.**

**Author's Note: Will's part is at the end this chapter. :) Sometimes it'll be at the beginning (most often), middle (not often), and at the end (50/50)**

* * *

Ivan, well, how do I explain it? He, hehe, oh this was good. Ivan literally FLIPPED OUT.

"THE HELL!" he yelled as he stumbled back, and fell down on his bottom. His eyes were wide and filled with fear, and his face was chalk white.

A few seconds after the scream started, I had let my gaze travel around the clearing. Everything was normal. Some birds flew off their perches, and a fox ran off into the shadows. Everything was acting as if this was a normal day, as if . . . they were used to it. I had my arm around Gilan, who was still trying to stop the bleeding. I guess that doesn't count as normal.

When I finally looked back to Ivan and Landon, I noticed two things. One, Ivan was literally shaking. It was kind of funny considering he was acting all tough and mighty about ten seconds before. Second, Landon, who was still standing behind Ivan and making no attempt to help him up, was so scared that his eyes were as big as platters.

"Hey, Gil. Can you talk?"

Gilan glanced over to me. "Well, yeah. I was only stabbed in the shoulder. I don't see why I wouldn't be able to talk. Why?"

"Well, I noticed that you aren't very concerned about those screams. Do you happen to know what and/or who they are?"

The Ranger chuckled. Then groaned as another flash of pain coursed through his body, originating from his shoulder wound.

"What's so funny?"

"The screams."

"And how do you find that funny?"

"Well, its just that, you'd think that a person in your line of business would know one of largest rumors in one of the most important fiefs."

"Rumor?"

"Yeah. People say that those screams have been going on for over 200 years. So if it was a person, it would have to be a _very_ old person," Gilan shifted his weight, and winced from the pain coursing from his shoulder, "The most popular belief is that a lost banshee is just wandering through the forest, looking for a way out."

"A wandering banshee? Well, people around here defiantly have a vivid imagination."

"Yeah, I noticed that a few years ago. You should actually meet the people some time."

I bit my lip. "So has anyone actually tried to find out what/who they are?"

"Yeah, many times, " By know, multiple screams were ululating across the forest.

"And . . . "

"And no one has found anything. Some people have gotten whole groups of at least 100 people, and scoured the forest, during the screaming. The Ranger on duty at the time actually, ow, that hurt, joined, ow, once again, in on the search." Gilan gasped.

"I don't think I believe that."

"Hey, I'm just relaying the facts."

Through our whole conversation, the screams had been tearing across the sky, and Ivan and Landon were still wide-eyed. They hadn't heard our conversation.

"Weird thing is, it sounds closer than usual." Gilan muttered. He was pulling my leg. I just knew it. I gave him an annoyed, suffering look. He grinned.

Well, I guess he's alright. I dropped my arm, and kneeled next to him. Although the Ranger was injured, he still had his sense of humor, and could still support himself. He sat up straighter, and dropped his hand from his shoulder. His shirt was soaked with blood, nearly half his shirt, and his hand was glistening red. From his position, he seemed better, but his facial complexion . . . I don't know how to describe it. It was just bad, probably paler then chalk white, if that was even possible.

And as adruptly as it started, the screaming stopped. Silence. Nothing moved in the forest, or the skies. There wasn't even any wind. The only noise was our heaving breathing.

"The hell was that?" Landon whispered.

"Who cares?" Ivan sneered. From his sitting position, Ivan pulled back his arm, and threw. Yeah. He threw the knife at Gilan and I, probably aiming for me. I guess he's used to this sort of thing . . .

I pushed Gilan towards Blaze, and I dove the other way. By the time I got up, Gilan was already on Blaze, and he was trying to direct Tucker towards me. As Tucker followed my call, I glanced back at the duo that was trying to kill us.

I nearly chocked on my own spit. I didn't hear, or see anything. Yet, there Landon was, standing over a bloody Ivan. I'm not sure if he was even conscious, but Ivan . . . was out of battle.

Landon bent down to sheath his dagger. In his boot. Like me. He grinned. "Sorry bout that. Need some help?"

. . .

"I still don't get what happened today." Gilan groaned. I had just finished bandaging his shoulder up, and on top of that making some coffee. We were back in the cabin, almost as if nothing had happened. Except for the fact that Gilan was injured.

"Neither do I."

Landon had to leave quickly, and he advised us to do so as well. People would either come looking for Ivan after a few days, or Ivan would escape and raise the alarm about his betrayal.

It turned out that Landon was originally the son of a Ranger, but the Ranger went missing, never to be seen again. His mother had died in childbirth so he had no where else to go, so he had wandered Araluen for a few years before Russell, who originally was an Araluen as well, found him and took him in. Now, years after that happened, Russell, posing as a Sonderland, attacked his homeland. When Landon found out that he would be joining a group whose job was to capture a Ranger, he made his decision. Even though Russell had pretty much saved his life, he would honor his fathers organization, and try to help the Ranger who was being targeted. He had talked to Will a few nights ago, to find out why Russell wanted him.

Apparently, that was confidential.

But, what the young man was willing to give away was . . . helpful. Will was wanted because, during the war, he had been sent by the King to collect some sensitive information. Will had thought he had gotten out of the place clean, but apparently Russell knew. He knew what Will had taken, and who wanted it. And, when Russell Lynch was determined to get something he wanted, he would get it. And he wanted that Ranger dead. What the information was, that was the confidential part. Will was to stubborn to tell his info, and wouldn't give it to some stranger. Even if they were going to a trusted friend. Even if they were going to _two _trusted friends.

Landon didn't know the group's route, but he did know their destination. Lynch Castle, in Sonderland. Russell's uncle owned that castle. Declan Lynch was apparently just giving them shelter, and had no knowledge of his nephew's plans. It's hard to believe that Lynch didn't know that his nephew had started a war, using his castle as a base and hadn't noticed. I told my thoughts, and apparently, Lynch was away to Sonderland's capital on official business and wasn't expected back for some years. When Russell had originally brought Landon to the castle, he had only meet Lynch briefly before he left.

After explaining that Will Treaty was going to live, at least, for the time being, Landon ran off. He said he would keep a close eye on the group, but never make contact. What worried me the most, was what he said. Will was going to live, yes. But, the second part was the scary part. _At least, for the time being._

After that, I pulled a bloody Ivan to a sitting position. He was unconscious. Gilan lent me his thumb cuffs, and toe cuffs, and I put him in a difficult position.

Then, Gilan and I left the little cabin in the woods, both of us hoping for a safe, and quick, return.

. . .

"Oh, hey, Ren?" Gilan said, "What knocked you out yesterday wasn't bloodloss."

"Then what was it?"

"Poison."

"Great."

"Most likely at least."

"Even better."

"We'd better get going."

"Yeah, don't want to make Will wait any longer do we?"

"Nope."

* * *

_"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY?" Axel yelled at the bandaged young man in front of him._

_"Uh..well, what I said is that Landon Belwix, is...um...well..."_

_"SPIT IT OUT, BOY!" Axel's hand shot out, and he pushed Ivan to the ground. The senior guard already had his sword halfway out of his scabbard before someone had put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Axel, go easy on him. He's injured. He's tired. Also, if ya hurt him, I'll hurt you. Don't touch my brother again, or I'll be sure ta remember ta slid my sword through that chunky gut of yours," Claude's eyes were dark. It was okay for him to snap at his brothers, but someone else to threaten their lives was out of the question. "Let him finish."_

_Claude then stepped back, locked eyes with Ivan, then walked back to where Reuben was waiting._

_"Jeez, what are you, crazy?" Reuben whispered. "It's Ivan's fault for bringing this kind of news back when Axel's drunk. He's gotta deal wit himself."_

_"Like hell I would let some like HIM get even close to my little brothers."_

_"Then why're you even here?" Reuben turned more directly towards Claude._

_"Now that's personal. " Claude muttered._

_. . ._

_"Let him finish." At that, Claude turned away, but not before he caught Ivan's thankful gaze._

_Jasper held out his hand to his twin, and helped his brother get back on his feet. Ivan could barely stand at the moment, and needed help from Jasper, because, obviously, Landon wasn't anywhere to be seen._

_Axel's eyes had a wild look in them when he finally turned back to the twins._

_"Get on wit it." he growled._

_Ivan took a shaky, deep breath, and whispered, "Landon...he's...not coming back."_

_"AND WHY'S DAT?" Axel's grip tightened on his beer bottle, and he leaned forward. His face got so close to Ivan's face, that Ivan could clearly smell the beer, and could probably even identify the type if he had a few moments to think clearly._

_The twin, making sure to breath through his mouth, stood up strait, and crossed his arms._

_"The assassin Landon Belwix, is to be branded a traitor. THAT'S why he's not coming back." At that, Ivan backed away from his superior, and walked towards his older brother, with Jasper trailing behind him, glancing back at Axel every few seconds._

_Will raised his head after Ivan had walked away. What had Landon done to be branded a traitor? Did they find out about their conversation before he left? Or did he...No. He wouldn't do that unless it was life threatening. Where was he supposed to go again? Ugh...how was the poison still taking affect? Was it like araconia, where there are bouts of getting better, and deteriorating for the worst? Or...was it araconia? When they had brought him to Malcolm, a visit he just barely could remember, they had asked for araconia. But only because Russell had just run out of his supply. Does that mean...does that mean they used their last araconia to catch him?_

* * *

**Hopefully, next time I'll remember to actually write the chapter. . . yeah. And know, the actual story starts. Yes, the first four chapters were just the beginning. And I'll make sure that this story goes on for ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and EVER! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**-Spency**


End file.
